fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Phyvinte
Phyvinte is a Rooted Wyvern created by ThumbThumb. It can be found in the Jungle reaches of the lands. |weaknesses = |creator = ThumbThumb |move = Spinning Felynes}} In Game Description Behaviour Phyvinte are aggressive Rooted Wyverns that hunt felynes for food. It uses the skull on it's back to shovel up the ground beneath it so it can hide under the earth. It then sticks it's felvine covered tentacles above the ground waiting for felynes to come by. When felyne try to grab the felvine, the dragged under the ground and into the Phyvinte's mouth so it can be digested. Being a Chloro Wyvern, Phyvinte's exterior is very soft so it is forced to be aggressive to make up for this. It can also hide within the skull on it's back to defend itself as well. Cutscenes * Location: Extinct Volcano * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 5, a group of Felyne and Melynx enter as well and straight for the centre of the area where felvine is visible. When one felyne grabs some felvine, it is dragged underground mysteriously. The hunter comes closer to the felvine and tugs on it. The Phyvinte bursts out of the ground and looks at the hunter, it makes a gargling roar and the hunt begins. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged, Phyvinte will always combo it's attacks, and is always emitting Felvine Spray. * Tired: When Phyvinte is tired, liquid will drip from it's mouth that inflicts Defense Down. It will feed on Felyne to regain stamina, during this process, it is rooted to the ground. Attacks * Poke: The Phyvinte pokes forwards with one of it's tentacles. * Hide: Phyvinte can retract slightly into it's shell, blocking attacks. This can be combo-ed with on of the Glob attacks. * Body Slam: Phyvinte throws itself over the hunter, crushing with all it's weight. * Bite: The Phyvinte lunges forwards and bites. * Double Bite: The Phyvinte does two sweeping bites, both in opposite directions. * Spin: The Phyvinte spins around in a similar manner to a Tigrex. * Charge: The Phyvinte dashes forwards with it's mouth open, it turns around and does this two more times. * Back Charge: The Phyvinte quickly dashes backwards hitting you with the skull. * Glob: The Phyvinte shoots a glob of water at the hunter that inflicts Waterblight. * Big Glob: Same as Glob, but three globs of water are fired. Occurs when enraged. * Glob Run: The Phyvinte walks forwards shooting water globs from side to side in a similar manner to a Royal Ludroth. * Glob Trap: Phyvinte will spew water around the exits of the area, preventing escape, or at least without inflicting Waterblight. * Felvine Spray: The Phyvinte sprays a felvine scent throughout the area attracting felyne. Inflict felvine-scented if it hits hunters. * Dig: The Phyvinte digs into the ground using the skull and pops up beneath hunters five times in a similar manner to a Daimyo Hermitaur. * Shovel Up: Using the skull on it's back as a shovel, it can throw lumps of dirt at it's attackers. * Big Shovel Up: Same as Shovel Up except it lobs 3 dirt balls. Occurs when enraged. * Spinner: The Phyvinte digs into the ground using the skull hiding itself. It's tentacles then come up from the ground spinning around in a circle that gets faster and smaller. This can be followed up by a Dig. * Felyne Throw: The Phyvinte grabs up to 5 felynes or Melynx and throws them at hunters. If it's a Felyne then it deals more damage. If it's a Melynx then it steals an item. * Lunging Pin: The Phyvinte quickly lunges at a hunter and initiates a pin where the Phyvinte is trying to swallow the hunter whole. Either way the pin ends in the Phyvinte spitting the hunter back up. This can inflict Defense Down. * Spinning Felynes: The Phyvinte digs underground using the skull on it's back. The Phyvinte sticks it's tentacles above the surface gabbing felyne or Melynx, one in each tentacle. The tentacles start spinning round in a circle getting faster and smaller gradually letting go of the felynes or Melynx, chucking them at the hunters. Once the first cycle is done the another cycle going the opposite direction will proceed but only when enraged. If you are hit by a Felyne then you take extra damage, if you are hit by a Melynx then it will steal an item. This can be followed up by a Dig. Notes * Feel free to use this monster in your games or correct any mistakes. Just ask me first. * Credit to Setheo for the render. Category:Monster Creation Category:Rooted Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Felvine Scented Monster Category:Defense Down Monster